Mentiras Brancas
by KittyBlue
Summary: Enganos, inveja, egoísmo.. Num mundo de maldade, assassinos vêemse a amar e a desejar o impossível.. -omixaya v kenxaya v yohjixaya- HIATUS
1. Capítulo1

**Titulo:** mentiras brancas  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Status:** incompleto  
**Tipo: **yaoiangst, lemon, sap, ooc, pov  
**Rating:** NC17 (a partir do 4 capítulo)  
**Pares:** Omi x Aya; Ken x Aya; Yohji x Aya  
**Sumário:** enganos, inveja, egoísmo.. num mundo de maldade, assassinos vêem-se a amar e a desejar o impossível..  
**Avisos: **é capaz de estar ooc! Talvez um pouco au... FIC ESTRANHO! Este foi um desafio de uma amiga minha... mas infelizmente acabei por fugir ao contexto... por isso... fãs de AyaxOmi.. sorry eu tentei mas este não é o vosso fic... Fora isso... não tenho mais nada a dizer!  
**C&C: **Podes contactar-me através de **Email** ou pelo ICQ (145672919)  
**Disclaimer:** as personagens de Weiß Kreuz não são minhas! Se fossem, o fim da Glühen teria sido bem diferente... e mudaria umas coisas mais na primeira season do anime... hum.. pensamentos yaoi...

**Mentiras Brancas**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo 1**

Como é que eu me metia neste tipo de coisas, novamente? Eu sei que sou ingénuo... ou pelo menos, eles pensam que sou... mas existem coisas que nem eu posso negar, por muito que sejam embaraçosas.. e eu sem dúvida que não conseguia esconder mais esta atracção..

Ele sempre tinha me atraído como ninguém.. ok... quando o Ken-kun apareceu para fazer parte da Weiß eu pensei muitas vezes que ele poderia ser aquela pessoa especial.. pensei nele em todas as forma, e nenhuma delas contava com inocência e moralidade.. Depois foi o Yohji-kun.. com ele foi mais difícil perceber aquilo que eu sentia. Estranho, como agora parece ser tão claro... eu sentia-se atraído pelo intangível.. ele amava mulheres.. nenhuma em especial, apenas todas as que tivessem mais de 18 anos e um belo corpo..

Mas depois surgiu ele... pele branca, uma elegância inigualável.. tão frio que parecia não ter sentimentos.. mas os olhos violeta traiam-no.. se soubesses o que procurar e onde procurar, eras capaz de o ler tão bem como um livro..

Lembro-me de quando o Ken-kun lhe bateu no primeiro dia, e aquele ruivo, um desconhecido para mim, permaneceu no chão imóvel, eu senti o meu coração apertar.. parecia que de repente uma parte de mim tivesse sido arrancada..

Mas eu controlei-me e tentei agir de uma forma que ninguém poderia reconhecer, como uma coisa senão minha. Fiz a minha pose de preocupado e corri até ele, sem parar claro de discutir com o Ken-kun, na minha mente insultava-o e pensava se haveria alguma vez uma maneira de eu o matar sem ninguém perceber... e foi esse pensamento que me fez parar e afastar-me do homem inconsciente como se ele fosse o diabo..

Eu estava fixado em alguém que nunca tinha visto, e que pelo que a Manx-san tinha dito, era um cruel assassino, desesperado por vingança, alguém que não sentia nada, além da vontade de matar... talvez ela tivesse exagerado, mas a imagem com que fiquei dele foi tudo menos amigável.. e agora...

Ao vê-lo caído, com uma expressão tão serena e calma no rosto... penso que talvez ele seja um anjo caído, o tipo de anjo que não foi expulso do céu, mas que apenas foi obrigado a deixar tudo para trás, apenas até alcançar o seu objectivo...

Tal com todos nós.. ele tem um desejo a realizar.. ele não luta pela justiça ou pela verdade, como o Ken-kun.. ele não se procura neste mundo escuro e dissimulado, como eu.. talvez ele procure vingar alguém que ele amava, como o Yohji-kun...

+-+-+

Primeiro capítulo... mais um fic de Weiß.. eu sei que tenho uma data deles para acabar.. mas esta ideia veio-me de repente e eu não consegui deixar de pensar nisto! E como tenho exame de inglês daqui a dois dias, tive de fazer isto!

Sorry para aqueles que estão à espera de updates para os meus fics, eu juro que tentarei em breve escrever qualquer coisa...

Em relação a este fic.. vai ser curtinho.. muito pequeno, ao contrario de todos os meus fics, terá só 2 ou 3 paginas por capítulo.. a ideia era ser um oneshot, mas depois achei que iria ficar muito grande ou confuso, então decidi fazer assim..

Mas é uma coisa boa, se é de poucas paginas, acaba mais rápido.. este é um daqueles que eu vou escrever rápido, em uma ou duas semanas, eu mesmo aproveito a inspiração e acabo-o em menos de 3 dias... depende, não é?

Bjinhos! E.. REVIEW!


	2. Capítulo2

**Mentiras Brancas**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo 2**

Ookkaayy.. está uma pessoa na minha cama...

A primeira reacção que tive foi alcançar o meu arame e degolar a pessoa.. mas depois comecei a pensar.. estava na koneko, que apesar de exteriormente ser uma loja de flores, era o refúgio da Weiß Kreuz...

Aproximei-me e fiquei ainda mais admirado.. era um homem. E eu que não aprecio homens, dei por mim a recorrer a todo o meu autocontrole para não percorrer as minhas mãos pelo cabelo vermelho e pela pele alva que parecia chamar pelo meu toque..

Gatinhei pela cama até estar bem em cima dele. Sem o tocar, mas a observar cada movimento que ele fazia no seu sono perturbado.. os lábios entreabertos eram uma tentação, que não consegui resisti.. sem nem perceber estava a aproximar o meu rosto para o beijar, até ver os mais lindos olhos ametistas a observar-me..

Novamente tive de controlar-me.. desta vez para não abusar dele, mas para não fugir a sete pés.. ele sem dúvida que tinha um olhar potente. Mas felizmente para mim, algo que nunca me intimidou foi olhares... agora, por outro lado... ele tinha uns olhos lindos... e eu senti-me ainda mais atraído..

"Que estás a fazer?..."

A voz dele era contida, calma.. talvez ele tivesse a tentar recordar o que tinha acontecido para ele vir parar à minha cama.. uma boa pergunta..

"Isso pergunto eu.. estás no meu quarto e na minha cama." respondi eu sem colocar o meu tacto e a inibição (que não tenho), mas na verdade sem colocar o desejo que me fazia perder a razão e deixar o meu libido à solta.

"Eu..." ele parou de falar para olhar em redor e depois novamente para mim, ele percebeu a posição em que estávamos e eu dei por mim a sorrir sensualmente para ele. Ele lançou-me outro dos seus olhares, mas como eu já disse.. é algo que não me afecta.

Como não sabia quem ele era e como estava a dar por mim a perder-me naquilo que sentia naquele momento, decidi fazer algo que não faço muitas vezes.. deixei a minha presa escapar. Mal me levantei e me afastei dele, ele sentou-se na cama e olhou para mim.

"Hum.. agora.. quem és tu?" perguntei retirando um cigarro e acendendo-o. Já que estava no meu quarto e na minha cama, recostei-me contra a parte de metal da cama, mas sem nunca perder o contacto com os olhos dele.

"Eu..?" ele começou mas parou.

"Aya?" divagai sem pensar. Tinha-o ouvido dizer aquele nome enquanto estava a dormir.

"Como é que... sim, é esse o meu nome..."

Sorri, sabendo que ele estava a mentir, mas decidi deixar passar por agora.. Aya, era um nome de rapariga, e pelos vistos o meu novo amigo, tinha pesadelos por causa dela... hum... infelizmente, é uma historia bastante familiar... o que me fez sentir ainda mais próximo dele.

A porta do quarto abriu-se e o Ken entrou. Ele olhou de mim para o outro homem. Ficando algum tempo a olhar para ele.. ele corou intensamente e finalmente afastou-se da porta, aproximando-se de nós...

Será que nunca ninguém explicou ao Ken, o quanto eu sou possessivo?

Oh.. ele não sabe que eu estou interessado na outra pessoa sentada na minha cama.. minha cama... hum... tenho de começar a treinar de novo o meu autocontrole..

+-+-+

Novo capítulo... não devia ter acabado, mas como tenho planeado os 4 povs...

Próximo Ken!

Eu sei.. vocês devem estar a pensar.. "o que raios tem o Aya, para todos gostarem dele?" bem, acho que perceberam pelo que escrevi.. talvez seja um exagero, eu sei.. mas é o que eu acho.. ele tem uma personalidade difícil (no mínimo), mas apenas porque ele foi obrigado a tornar-se aquilo que ele é... e têm de admitir, que ele é um pedaço de mau caminho! Aya... lindo... sensual.. sexy... aaahhh...

Agora passemos ao próximo!


	3. Capítulo3

**Mentiras Brancas**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo 3**

Ao olhar para ele ao entrar no quarto, rezei para ele não ser muito mau... estúpido, infantil, não é? Mas eu sou assim.. posso esconder, mas muitas vezes, o que mais me magoa, é quando as pessoas me acusam sem nem se darem conta do que estão a fazer.. e eu tinha a sensação que ele era esse tipo de pessoa...

Ainda não conseguia tirar da cabeça a forma como o Omi tinha ficado.. ele tinha corrido para ajudar o novo membro da Weiß, e de repente afastou-se e correu para o quarto dele. Tentei falar com ele, e pela primeira vez, pode ouvir coisas que nunca pensei que o Omi tivesse coragem de me dizer..

Aproximei-me atento à forma como o Yohji estava a olhar para mim.. não sei porque, mas algo no olhar dele, estava a dizer-me para sair dali agora antes que fosse tarde demais.. deve ser minha imaginação, não é?

"Estás acordado.. eu vim pedir desculpa.." o ruivo olhou para mim de cima abaixo e senti-me ainda mais embaraçado..

Ele abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas calou-se, os olhos dele fixaram-se em mim e de repente, ele deve ter-me reconhecido, porque ele lançou-me um olhar e saltou para cima de mim, dando-me um murro e um pontapé no estômago.

Eu soltei-me dele e afastei-me. Ele parou e olhou para mim, silenciosamente esperando talvez um ataque. Olhei de lado para o Yohji. Mas ele estava com um estranho sorriso no rosto, apenas a olhar para nós.

"Eu pedi desculpa! Não é preciso matares-me!" gritei para o meu oponente naquele momento.

Ele sorriu cinicamente e avançou novamente na minha direcção. Ok.. havia algo de sexy naquele homem, que estava a fazer com que eu pensasse com outra parte do meu corpo e não com a minha cabeça..

Eu parei completamente congelado a olhar para ele... impressão minha, ou acabei de ter um pensamento sexual com alguém que eu não conheço de lado nenhum...?

Ele agarrou-me pela cabeça e fez com que eu me deitasse no chão. Preso pelo corpo dele, pode sentir na pele aquilo que era sentir-me próximo a ele. O aroma que emanava dele a deixar-me cada vez mais confuso e excitado. Ele parou a respirar pesado e a olhar para mim, novamente com aquele olhar mortal e promissor de muita, mas muita dor.. acho que ele vai ser, sem dúvida, um bom assassino.

Não sei como consegui distrai-lo, mas um momento ele estava a pressionar-me contra o chão, e de repente estava eu a assumir a posição dele. Ele deixou escapar uma expressão de confusão, uma mistura de incerteza e surpresa no rosto dele. Eu baixei-me ligeiramente, apenas para tentar colocar a minha cabeça em ordem e descansar um pouco. Ele tinha me batido com força e eu estava a ter alguma dificuldade em respirar normalmente.

Por alguma razão ele olhou para a cama, onde estava o Yohji ainda a fumar o seu cigarro. Se bem que o sorriso que ele tinha antes, tinha desaparecido.

"Eu pedi desculpa.. eu não queria bater-te há pouco e nem arranjar mais confusões.. mas se vamos ser companheiros, acho que temos de deixar as nossas discussões de lado. Numa missão, teremos de depender um dos outros, e eu preciso saber que posso confiar em ti."

Os olhos ametistas voltaram para mim. Ele observou-me durante alguns segundos, até finalmente fechar os olhos e ao os abrir novamente, suspirar.

O Yohji aproximou-se e sorrindo fez-me levantar de cima do ruivo. Algo que por segundos não quis fazer.. era estranho sentir algo deste tipo por alguém.. ainda mais um homem.. desde o Kase, que deixei este tipo de pensamentos apenas ser associado a mulheres..

E agora.. aqui estava eu.. a sonhar acordado com um homem, que era algo saído dos meus mais excitantes sonhos molhados. Alguém que era um assassino como eu.. algo que sem dúvida iria entender em pouco tempo, que aquilo com que tínhamos de lidar diariamente, era sangue e mais sangue.. será que ele já sabia o que era isso? Será que isto iria ser para ele uma novidade como foi para mim?

Observei o Yohji a ajudar o novo membro da Weiß a levantar-se. Um sorriso nos lábios do playboy que me fez ficar por um lado desconfiado e confuso, mas logo deixei de lado.. afinal de contas.. eu não tinha razão para sentir ciúmes de alguém que não me era nada.. e o Yohji era um amante de mulheres.. se havia algo que ele não sentia, era atracção por homens... isso era algo que ele simplesmente não sentia...

+-+-+

OH! Eu não acredito que estou a fazer isto!

Eu queria descrever a relação deles todos com o Aya mas sem levantar suspeitas sobre o final que eu teria já meio na cabeça.. e agora... eu dei muitas pistas... e se já não bastasse as pessoas saberem quem é o meu par favorito...

Infelizmente (para mim claro) não há muitos fãs de YohjixAya na net.. existem apenas uns quantos, que levam muito a sério esta tão saudável obsessão..

Agora... vocês vão todos abandonar-me... T.T

Mas claro que existe sempre a possibilidade de vocês próprios me ajudarem a escrever este fic.. eu tenho em mente colocar no fim YohjixAya.. desculpem mas eu adoro-os, e acho que vocês têm de admitir que eles apesar de em coisas incompatíveis´, estão muito bem um para o outro... MAS!

Se me derem ideias para outro final... tipo digam-me o par que vocês acham que deve ficar no fim e o porque.. assim talvez eu aceite... optem só por estes três.. já que apesar de eu adorar o Schuldich, neste momento não é uma das opções...

O último capitulo será no pov do Aya, e será o lemon ou mesmo o dia depois do lemon... eu tenho já em mente fazer 3 lemons, um para cada par, mas preciso que me ajudem a escolher qual o que devo deixar para final...

Bye! Até ao próximo capítulo!

Bjinhos!


	4. Capítulo4

**Mentiras Brancas**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo 4 **

Uma nova equipa, mais pessoas para conviver, mais pessoas para me irritar, mais uma vez encontrava-me perto de deixar tudo para trás e voltar a agir por conta própria. Sabia que não era algo possível neste momento, a Birman tinha deixado bem claro isso mas...

Três novos colegas a que eu terei de me habituar...

Cada qual com as suas qualidades e para mim nada me fazia confiar neles. A verdade era que apenas existia uma coisa boa em pertencer à Weiß: Reiji Takatori estava cada vez mais perto da lâmina da minha katana.

Claro que as missões eram mais e por isso também conseguiria mais dinheiro para a Aya-chan, mas de qualquer forma, sentia-me como se tivesse numa ponte pronto a cair e no último momento... apenas ela me fazia hesitar quando saltava..

Os meus sonhos eram assim, estranhos, tão estranhos que começava a pensar que talvez devesse começar a procurar um bom psiquiatra antes de enlouquecer, mas por outro lado, isso seria apenas mais contas para pagar.. e na minha profissão ninguém consegue manter-se totalmente ileso, física e psicologicamente.

Mas voltando ao que me preocupa de momento. Depois dos Crashers pensei que poderia finalmente manter-me na minha solidão e simplesmente ignorar todos, essa era a coisa boa de ser freelancer, não precisava de ter motivos para agir, apenas tinha um alvo a abater.

Agora encontro-me novamente a ter de confiar a minha vida a três novas pessoas e não sei como reagir a isso. Demorou muito tempo para eu aprender a confiar no Knight, e nos outros, e acho que aquilo que mais nos juntou foi sem dúvida as circunstancias.. será que..?

O Bishop sempre disse que a ocasião faz o ladrão, apesar de não parecer tem muito a ver com aquilo que faço, eu acho realmente que com o tempo, mesmo sem querer, vou começar a confiar na Weiß, e mais cedo ou mais tarde, talvez até comece a preocupar-me com eles, tal como aconteceu anteriormente com os Crashers...

O gelo que me protegia até agora sempre foi impenetrável a qualquer um, fora o Knight, e não sei bem porquê mas acho que sinto-me a confiar neles sem sequer me darem provas de que o devo fazer.. espero apenas que a Weiß, a minha nova equipa, não me desiluda..

"Hey Aya! Vais ficar ai o dia inteiro?"

_Claro que vou ter de me controlar muito, mas mesmo muito, para não os matar antes da primeira missão! _

"Eu pensei que tivesse avisado que vou ficar aqui o resto do dia, Ken!" gritei de dentro do meu quarto. Acho que o moreno assustou-se com a minha resposta, ele ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo.

"Ainda estás chateado comigo?"

"Oh deus! Dai-me paciência!" sussurrei para o vazio do quarto. "Eu estou apenas a tentar pensar um pouco, o que é difícil com vocês a chatearem-me, não achas?"

"Ok, já podias ter dito!"

"Eu disse, Ken!"

Ele calou-se novamente e por segundos pensei que ele tivesse ido embora.

"O Omi estava preocupado que tivesses a esconder-te no teu quarto.. apenas estávamos preocupados contigo..." murmurou ele pausando. "Mas se estás bem e apenas a pensar... ok.. estamos lá em baixo caso queiras juntar-te a nós."

Ouvi os passos dele pelo corredor e depois a descer as escadas. Suspirei e sentei-me na minha cama. Como podia ficar chateado e planear inúmeras maneiras de matar cada um deles, se eles faziam coisas deste tipo... Preocupados comigo?.. Há muito tempo ninguém se preocupava comigo...

+-+-+

Um simples POV para o Aya, não é? Eu gosto de o pôr a pensar. Gosto de o tornar alguém que pensa naquilo que sente ou naquilo que na realidade não devia sentir..

Sorry para aqueles que não conhecem muito dos Crashers, mas não resisti a fazer uma referência à equipa anterior dele, eu adoro o Knight! Os dois que referi foi o Knight, ou Yuushi, e o Bishop, que era o líder, chamava-se Reiichi.

A partir daqui devo acelerar no enredo, devo começar com os lemons, e espero imediatamente as vossas reviews! Quero saber se acham que o fic tem futuro, quero sinceridade!

Agora vou voltar para os meus outros fics!

Bjinhos!


	5. Capítulo5

**Mentiras Brancas**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo 5 **

Aya acordou no dia seguinte com a estranha sensação de perigo. Alarmado, a primeira coisa que fez foi mover-se para agarrar a sua espada ao lado da cama, e inesperadamente sentiu uma mão no seu pulso a impedir que tocasse no objecto ao seu alcance.

"Aya-kun..?"

Suspirou meio confuso ao ouvir a voz suave. Agora apenas gostava de saber o que o mais novo estava ali a fazer..

"Que fazes aqui?"

O rapaz olhou para a mão que ainda estava a tocar a minha pele, e finalmente soltou-me. Por alguma razão senti-me inconfortável com a maneira que ele olhava para mim. Sentei-me na cama, agora mais acordado e pronto para qualquer coisa, desde o mandar embora, ou mesmo quem sabe acabar por utilizar a minha espada.

_Não posso matar ninguém... é verdade.. infelizmente.. _

Levantou a cabeça fixando os olhos em Omi, e ao ouvir o mais novo a suspirar, olhou-o curioso. Por alguma razão ele tinha de ali estar, e naquele momento, estava com um mau pressentimento, que em instantes ainda o ia querer mais longe dali.

"Okay, Aya-kun.. Vou ser directo." arregalei os olhos minimamente, mas logo recuperando e o olhando novamente com indiferença.

O pequeno sorriso nos lábios do loiro, por alguma razão me fez quase esquecer de como se respirava. E isso era estranho. Mais estranho que levar porrada de alguém desconhecido. Mais estranho que acordar na cama de alguém. E muito mais estranho, porque eu Ran Fujimiya tinha acabado de me ver nos olhos daquele rapaz.

"Omi.."

Desta vez fiquei sem reacção ao sentir os lábios macios e suaves sobre os meus. Um beijo tímido e inexperiente, misturado com a audácia e doçura do que seria talvez o primeiro beijo dele. Tão rápido como tinha começado, acabou. Omi levantando-se e correndo porta fora, e deixando Aya confuso e desesperado por uma maneira de esquecer que aquilo tinha acabado de acontecer.

O ruivo deixou-se cair na cama. Por instantes relembrando o momento do beijo, as sensações que julgava nunca mais voltar a sentir enquanto vivesse. Deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso ao recordar do seu primeiro beijo, mas logo o perdeu ao relembrar que isso tinha sido há tanto tempo.. numa outra época.. num outro instante, que parecia mais ser a vida de outra pessoa e não a dele.

_Ran Fujimiya morreu juntamente com os pais, no instante que a sua querida irmã ficou em coma, ele perdeu a pouca vontade que tinha de continuar a viver.. Mas.. Porque raios não consigo parar de pensar que agora, tenho razão para viver? _

Aya levantou-se, vestindo uma t-shirt preta, e ajeitando as calças do pijama com que estava habituado a dormir unicamente. Levou uma mão ao cabelo, suspirando. Queria sair daquele quarto, mas não sabia se estava pronto para encontrar Omi depois daquilo. Suspirou novamente, olhando de relance para a sua espada, o brilho da lua a tocar nela, uma luz reflectida minimamente naquele quarto escuro.

_Abyssinian foi quem nasceu das chamas do incêndio que destruiu a minha vida. Ran desapareceu no instante que todos o abandonaram.. _

Aproximando-se da katana, e tocando lentamente a lâmina, deixou escapar um sorriso.

_Mesmo que agora tenho uma razão para viver, uma razão chamada Weiß Kreuz, isso nunca significaria deixar de buscar a minha vingança. E nem mesmo a confiança e amizade, que possa vir a ter com os meus camaradas, significará que o gelo se derreteu. Agora se eu pudesse acreditar nisso... _

_+-+-+_

Mais um capítulo! Desculpem a falta de actualização estes tempos.. meses até, ne?

Vamos ver no que este fic vai dar! Pelos reviews, acho que não se vão importar se acabar Yohji/Aya! Que bom! Mas apenas para não me concentrar nisso, vou continuar com os encontros e desencontros entre os meninos da Weiß:p

Que acharam deste capítulo? Valeu a pena esperar por ele?

PS: isto era para ser o lemon entre o Omi e o Aya... mas acho que estou mesmo com alguns problemas em ver o Aya seme! Claro que isso não vai acontecer com o Yohji! Nem pensar:p

Digam-me já agora! Querem o que a seguir? Ken ou Yohji?

Bjinhs! Até ao próximo capítulo!


End file.
